Kirameki: Glitter
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since the accident that failed to separate Yuki from his lover. Now his niece faces one of his oldest challenges; her father, his brother-in-law—Tohma Seguchi. Kira must struggle out of her father’s shadow so she can “Glitter”
1. Kira's Night

Chapter 1 of Glitter

by: Amber Hermione and Casseia

Disclaimer: Gravitation, its characters, setting, etc are not mine or Casseia's. The plot belongs to us equally. We do take credit for Kira Seguchi, Makoto Sato, and any other characters that come to life as this story unfolds.

**A/N from AH:**

We begin another journey together as a plotline is born from the creative minds of two writers, and shared with those who are drawn in by the story. I personally thank those of you who have followed Awakening and come with us to the sequel. For those of you who are just beginning to look at our work I thank you for your time and hope you enjoy what we have offered here.

We would appreciate your feedback negative or positive, but ask that you only comment on the writing, and not what you think of us outside of the context of this story. Suggestions for improvement of content or corrections in grammar are welcome; please make them constructive.

Thank you,

_Amber Hermione_

* * *

Prologue

It was another late night, and another deadline was approaching. A summer storm was filling the night with sound, and a couple was curled on the couch in their apartment. Eiri glanced over at Shuichi who was chewing on a pencil as he contemplated the piece of paper in his hands.

"Hum…" the writer smiled faintly as he looked back down at his laptop screen, "are you having trouble with wording something?"

"Hum?" asked the vocalist of the top band in Japan as he looked up at his lover. "No, I was just thinking…" The couple looked at the door as a nock sounded. Shuichi put down his paper, but Eiri had already gotten to his feet.

The novelist opened the door to a lone figure standing before him. A gray hoodie jacket covered a red halter-top that was accompanied with black jeans; all of which were soaked. The young teenager stepped into the doorway, and her golden eyes were framed by the stringy clumps of her drenched blond hair.

"Oh Kira, What happened to you?" asked Shuichi stepping up to the girl who was eye-level with him while in heals.

"Come on in Little One" Eiri said closing the door behind her as she stepped fully into the room. "Now, which one of them did it this time?"

She crossed to the couch and plopped down between the computer and papers. "I'm not going back."

Eiri and Shu looked at each other before returning to the couch. Shu stacked his papers, while Eiri saved his document. Eiri took his place to the right of the teen draping Shuichi's green blanket, and an arm around her. Shu returned with a cup of hot chocolate, as it was her favorite, and placed it in her hands while sitting at her left.

"Now, what's this all about?" Eiri asked as Shu too put an arm around her.

The girl sipped her drink, and lent back in the arms of her uncles, "He completely humiliated me."

* * *

Chapter 1

Clothes were scattered around the room as Mika entered it. She turned as a blue top flew from the open closet door, and a girl with frizzed platinum hair followed two seconds after. She froze at the sight of her mother amid her best outfits. Mika crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, hi Mom… When did you get home?"

"Five minutes ago. I was going to ask what you wanted for dinner."

"Um… nothing; I was planning on having dinner out tonight."

Mika went over to sit on the bed clearing a space, "And where were you planning on having dinner?"

"Just… Jourmon" the girl smiled hoping her mother would be satisfied.

"Jourmon" Mika's eyebrows arched, "and who are you going with?"

"Some friends…"

"Jourmon isn't a 'some friends' restaurant; it's a 'someone special' place." Mika gave a knowing smile at the surprised expression on her daughter's face.

"Was it that obvious?" asked the girl bowing her head in defeat.

"What's obvious is that you are trying to figure out what to wear." Mika looked around at the assorted garments strewn around the room. "So, do you want some help?"

Kira looked up in surprise, "You're not going to ask me a bunch more questions?"

Mika shook her head with a smile, "Of course not; your father will have that covered."

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Kira Seguchi we're talking about your father; I won't have to tell him anything."

"So, you're ok with me going?"

"Yes, if you promise me two things; keep your cell phone on so I can contact you, and be home at a reasonable hour."

An hour later Kira was ready except for one final touch; she opened the case which held her colored contacts. Looking down the row of bright disks she made her choice—purple like her Uncle Shu. She placed them in, and observed her appearance in the mirror. Her hair fell around her shoulders in golden ringlets framing her face, and the red tie of the halter-top fastened at her neck.

"Kira, he's here" her mother said from the doorway. Kira watched her mother's reflection as she left the room, "and your father shouldn't be home until nine at the earliest; I'll let you know."

"Sato, is the name?" asked the host as he checked his reservation list. He glanced up at the youth, and then spotted the girl beside him, "You look lovely this evening Kira-san. When should we be expecting your father?"

"I—I don't think he's coming tonight, sir." She was obviously nervous and so the man dropped the issue.

"You're with this gentlemen—Makoto Sato? Well, I should have a table for you; come right this way." He personally walked the couple to their table, and made sure they were being taken care of. "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

Makoto grinned, "You'd think your dad was the leader of a foreign country or something." His green eyes caught the light in the room when he smiled. "So, what's good? You've apparently been here before."

"Actually we come here on the anniversary of the accident. Mr. K thinks it's funny to count and make sure we're all here." She shook her head with a sigh. "Honestly it wasn't their fault." She thought about the food, "Actually their pizza is pretty good." She laughed, "Man my uncle would kill me; pizza is so cliché…"

"Well he is a romance novelist," Makoto shrugged looking over the menu. "Italian doesn't sound like a bad idea—ravioli or lasagna?"

"Ravioli sounds fine to me."

Tohma Seguchi was sitting at his desk having a meeting with the other members of Nittle Grasper when his phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment" he smiled at his friends. Picking up his phone he greeted, "Tohma Seguchi speaking."

"Yes, Seguchi-samma this is the evening host at Jourmon. I was wondering when we should be expecting you."

"I have not made a reservation for this evening."

"Would it be Mika-san then? Kira-san has already arrived."

"Really," Tohma shifted in his chair, "is she with someone else?"

"Yes, a gentleman."

"Shuichi or Eiri I expect."

"No, sir it is neither Shindou-san nor Uesugi-san; she is with a Sato, Makoto Sato."

Tohma sat quietly for a moment; his smile had faded as he pondered this new information. "Thank you for the information. I may in fact join my daughter this evening." He placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to his fellow musicians, "Ryuichi, Noriko I am afraid I have other business that requires my immediate attention."

Noriko smiled, "What's she gotten herself into this time, Tohma?"

"That is precisely what I intend to find out." He put on his bowler hat and coat leaving the two in his office.

Ryuichi stood up, "Where are you going Ryu?"

"To clean up the mess he's going to make."

While waiting on their food to arrive Kira and Makoto were talking. The talked about everything—school, their home-lives, friends, the music industry, latest releases by a certain novelist, movies, and even a little politics somehow managed to squeeze itself in there.

"… and the next thing I knew my Uncle Ryu had changed completely—it was like he was another person."

"Yeah, my dad has cases like his; he doesn't talk about the patients much because of confidentiality issues." Makoto took a sip of his ice-tea, and choked, "speaking of dads… isn't that yours?"

Kira turned looking over her shoulder toward the entrance. Walking in at that moment was her father. He spoke briefly with the man at the podium who directed him to their table. "I can't believe she did it."

"Who did what, Ki-chan?"

"It's not important Koto. I wasn't expecting him to come here."

"Little One," they both turned to see him standing beside their table. He pulled up a chair and took a seat between them. Kira looked mortified when he sat down, "and who is this? We have not been properly introduced." His smile was pleasant, but his eyes were cold as he looked upon the teenager.

Kira bit her lip, "Father this is Makoto Sato; Makoto this is my father Tohma Seguchi."

Following with the formalities Makoto extended his hand, "a pleasure to meet you Seguchi-samma."

"You as well, Sato-kun. How do you know my daughter?" Tohma was polite, but direct in his questioning. He glanced at Kira only once, and now his teal eyes were locked with the green of his 'opponent'

"We met in school a couple years ago, Seguchi-samma."

"Is that so; would you consider yourself friends with Kira?"

"Yes, good friends."

"You seem mature… How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Makoto glanced at Kira. Her head was bowed, and she was shaking her head.

"Ah, there is an age difference." Tohma stated this calmly as if it were a simple fact, but his tone and expression were sharpening to anger, "What were your intentions this evening?"

Makoto nodded as if expecting this question, "I had planned to surprise a friend with dinner at the nicest place I could afford, but was surprised instead."

"How were you surprised?"

"I was surprised because she had already been here with her family, and we decided what to order based on what her family has had in the past." Makoto smiled at Kira, but she wasn't looking at him anymore; she couldn't meet his eyes.

"You were not the only one surprised Sato-kun. I was very surprised to discover that my daughter was here with you. I received this information through a member of this restaurant's staff. Information that my daughter is on a date with a boy I have never met. Upon arrival I have a chat with this boy, and discover that he is older than my daughter; what would this suggest but that my daughter had planned something that she did not want me to know about. What might that something be, Sato-kun?"

Kira looked up at her father; he was still facing away from her; looking directly at her shocked friend, "No, father it was not like that."

"Kira," he turned to her, "I made no assumptions; what was it that you believed I meant? Is there something you are not telling me—something other than that you are in a relationship with an older boy?"

There was something in the way he said 'relationship' that pushed her to her feet. There was the disapproval, but more than that there was the knowledge that she was not the first whose life her father had toyed with. Tears of anger burnt in her eyes as she stepped away from the table, vigorously wiping them away she looked at her father who was still sitting.

"I'm not my Uncle; I won't let you ruin my life the way you destroyed his." She ran before either of those still sitting had a chance to speak; on the table were two violet circles—Tohma had faced angry golden eyes for a second time.

Once she made it outside to the street Kira did not stop running until she could not see the restaurant behind her. She shivered as the first drops of a predicted storm collided with her skin in the evening air, but she had left her jacket at the table. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but she ignored it. Slowing her pace she looked around as the rain continued to fall around her blurring the buildings around her. Cars drove past on the street to her left as she walked with her head bowed; her tears lost amid the rain as it feel down her face.

_He's always like this! Why can't he just let me live my own life? Make my own dicisions, and face their consequences? It's his job to look out for me, but not to control me!_

She continued to walk even when a car slowed and pulled over she ignored it. Her back was still turned when a voice called her name, "Kira! Kira wait!" Footsteps were following her now quickly catching up to her. Taking a breath she quickened her strides, but so did her pursuer. Arms wrapped around her as she was pulled to the person's chest so she couldn't pull away.

"Kirameki" whispered the person in her ear. That single word stopped her struggling; it meant glitter or sparkle, but to her it meant a name. That word was the name given to her as a baby by one of her many relatives.

"Uncle Ryu!" she turned and hugged the vocalist. He pulled away slightly removing the jacket he was wearing and put it around her shoulders. She gratefully slipped her arms in, and smiled, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me father sent you."

"He doesn't know I'm here, but come on let's get you out of this rain." Though he was being soaked Ryuichi walked her to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for her. Walking around to his side he turned to her after getting in, "Kirameki-chan where do you want to go?"

The girl wiped her drenched locks from her face and thought for a moment looking out the window. After a moment she remembered her father's words and she said softly, "I need to see my Uncle Yuki and Uncle Shu." She turned hurt golden eyes to Ryuichi who nodded and pulled away from the curb.


	2. Mika's Visit

Chapter 2 of _Glitter_

by: Amber Hermione and Casseia

Disclaimer: Gravitation, its characters, setting, etc are not mine or Casseia's. The plot belongs to us equally. We do take credit for Kira Seguchi, Makoto Sato, Kokone Nakano and any other characters that come to life as this story unfolds.

**A/N from AH:**

Thank you for the reviews, and we hope that this story will live up to all your expectations. Casseia and I were laughing so hard as we worked on some of the lines in this chapter, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we did. We appreciate your feedback so please review.

_Amber Hermione_

* * *

Kira had told her story, changed into some dry clothes, and was now sleeping in her uncle's arms. Eiri brushed her fair hair from her forehead after leaning her back on the couch. He stood up looking down at her peaceful face. He sighed, "I'm sorry Little One."

Shuichi returned from the kitchen after putting the cup Kira had used in the sink. He glanced over at her on the couch, "So she fell asleep?" He asked gathering up his papers and stuffing them in a folder.

A phone vibrated and they both reached for their phones then looked at each other when the sound continued. They looked at the one sitting on the table; the caller ID read "_Dad_". Eiri snatched it up, and opened it. "What do you want?"

"Eiri,"

"Yes it's me. She's asleep, and I'm not waking her. You are an idiot, Seguchi. What possessed you to go embarrass her while they were still at the table?" His voice was rising as he paced.

"Yuki, go into the kitchen you're going to wake her up." Shuichi whispered gesturing to the sleeping girl. Eiri nodded moving into the kitchen to continue the conversation.

"I had a right to speak with him. I have a right to know who my daughter is seeing. I have the responsibility for her safety, and if that means that I cause a little social discomfort—"

"So that's what you're calling it! Seguchi, you're right you should know what's going on, and you are responsible for her. What you need to wrap your head around is that your methods need to change. In the future talk to the boy _before _they go out, or _after_ their home if you aren't told about it. This isn't going to become a habit; for your sake I hope she doesn't end up here in this state again." With that final threat Eiri closed the phone and glared pocketing it as he walked back into the living room.

Kira awoke to light filtering into the room. She turned over to face away from the window and stretched. Opening her eyes she sat up quickly before she realized where she was; leaning back on the pillows she looked around the guestroom of her Uncles' apartment. She sighed wrapping her arms around herself and inhaling the familiar scent of the cotton shirt she was now wearing. She closed her eyes again hoping she could go back to sleep.

A knock at the front door interrupted her dozing, but she waited hoping someone else would answer it. After about five minutes of continued knocking she slid out of bed, and walked past her uncles' room. She opened the door, and stood facing the person on the other side.

Mika looked her daughter over; bare feet, sleep tousled hair, and wearing a shirt of her brother's and pajama pants that obviously belonged to Shuichi. She had this image for five seconds before her daughter tried to close the door.

"I don't want to see either of you right now."

"Kira," Mika stepped forward putting her foot and shoulder in the way of the door, "all I ask is that you hear me out; then you can kick me out of my brother's apartment."

"What's going on kid?" Shuichi reached past her, and opened the door to see who was outside. Kira crossed her arms as her uncle invited her mother in, "Oh, Mika-chan come in we were wondering when you were going to show up." Mika stepped inside watching her daughter. Shuichi saw the tension between the two and tried to break it, "I was about to go make breakfast. What do you want Kira-chan? Would you like something as well Mika?"

"No Shu-kun I'm fine, but thank you for the offer."

A big smile appeared on the girl's face, "Can you make pancakes for me Uncle Shu?"

"I sure can, and I'll make you some more hot chocolate as well." Shuichi grinned and bowed to Kira, "Your order will be ready momentarily Kira-samma," Shuichi walked out of the room leaving both grinning in his wake.

Mother and daughter took their places on the couch; Kira sat with arms crossed the furthest she could be from her mother. Mika looked at the hostile teen before speaking, "I know what you're thinking; you're thinking that I told your father."

"You're going to tell me that I'm wrong." Kira shot back; the atmosphere in the room growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes," she met her daughter's eyes, "he didn't even contact me until after he talked to your uncle. Speaking of uncles," she looked off in the direction of the kitchen. "He should be alright." Mika turned back to her daughter, "How was dinner; before your father so rudely interrupted?"

"Well, Koto is great company; we talked about everything…" Kira was still on the defensive, but then she sat forward, "oh, do you want to know what he said about Dad?"

"I can only imagine… was this before or after you were interrupted?"

"Before; I ran out of there so fast after Dad showed up." She shook her head, "Koto said that it was like Dad was the leader of a foreign country the way we were being treated. Is he really that scary?"

"Before you get to know him or after you've gotten on his bad side he can be." Mika admitted, "I am sorry he did that to you. I hope he doesn't chase this guy away; he seems like a good kid."

"Mom, he's awesome. He smart, and kind, and—"

"Here they are!" said Shuichi coming into the room with a plate of pancakes in his hands. He proudly put them down on the coffee-table and then waited for her to try them.

Smiling Kira picked up the plate balancing it on her knees before looking around and spotting the fork he still had in his hand. With a sigh she pulled it from him and proceeded to stab at the food before her. Putting a forkful in her mouth she smiled as she chewed to let him know she liked them.

"Oh! I forgot to get your hot chocolate; I'll be right back." Shuichi dashed back out of the room.

Kira swallowed, "actually they're not that bad."

"Humph, they're not that good either," a gruff voice stated entering the room.

"Good morning to you too brother," Mika said looking up at him, "and they are improved from before a certain incident when someone was ill. I should know I am the one who taught Shuichi how to cook while you were in the hospital."

"You want some Uncle Eiri?" asked Kira as he sat down on the couch beside her. He opened his mouth to say no, but she shoved the piece she had just speared into his mouth. "There, now be nice to Uncle Shu."

Eiri swallowed, "If I did that he would wonder what was wrong with me." He looked at his sister, "I'm surprised she let you in."

"She didn't it was your lover."

"Damn, I knew I should have kept him in bed a few more minutes. Then you wouldn't be in my apartment, and bothering this annoyance." He glanced at his niece who glared at him.

"I have three and a half pancakes left, and I'm not afraid to use them."

"No thanks I don't want to be poisoned."

"Who's Tohma poisoning?" asked Shuichi coming back into the room carrying four cups on a tray. "Mika I know you didn't ask for anything, but it would be rude of us not to offer."

"Believe me Shuichi I've had my fair share of rudeness in this apartment; which makes me wonder why my daughter would want to spend more time with the likes of my brother." She accepted her cup of tea as Shuichi passed a cup of hot chocolate to Kira, and coffee to Eiri. "Are you planning on staying here longer Kira?"

"I will as long as they'll have me."

"Isn't that nice of them," Mika sipped her tea looking over at her brother, "after all who knows what my husband will do when she doesn't come home this evening."

"Mika, I know what you're trying to do, but I also know what Seguchi is like when he feels you've screwed up. I'm not going to make her go home because he wants her to be there so he can lecture her. Yes, she will go home with you when she is ready." Eiri got up carrying his coffee towards his study, "besides she can keep Shuichi occupied while I do my work."

"Ha, ha, Uncle Eiri"

"Very funny Eiri" Shuichi called as his lover walked into his office.

Eiri reappeared in the doorway, "Kira, here's your phone. You have several missed calls from Nakano's daughter. I guess she inherited the best friend gene from him." He tossed her the phone and went back into the other room.

"Oh she sent me a text message too." Kira read the message, "Mom she wants me to meet her at the movies this afternoon so we can see a movie and talk about last night."

"You're not at my house, and this way I can honestly say I had nothing to do with it. Blame your uncles if he has a problem with it; I'm sure Eiri will handle it later." Mika got up to leave, "Thank you for the tea Shuichi. Kira as far as I know you're at Eiri and Shu's place; where you go after I leave is up to you and them."

"That's fine Mika; Eiri and I will take the blame this time. You can go Kira-chan try to have a good time." Shuichi smiled and walked off to return their dishes to the kitchen.

"Are you going to need something to wear?" Mika asked before leaving, "I can bring you something, or you can always raid your uncle Shu's closet" Mika teased.

"I heard that!" Shuichi called from the kitchen. He came to stand in the doorway connecting the two rooms, "and we dried your things last night; they're hanging up in the laundry room."

"Thanks Uncle Shu that'll do just fine." Kira hugged her mother and asked, "Was he mad at you?"

"No, your father still doesn't know I knew anything." Mika smiled walking out the door.

Fifteen minutes later she was looking at herself in the mirror, "Well, I guess gold will be the color of the day."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked the man whose face was reflected in the mirror behind her in the doorway.

"Nothing Uncle Eiri; I just feel weird without my contacts." She turned around and hugged him, "How do I look?"

"Dryer then you did last night," Eiri said pulling away from the embrace, "Are you going to need one of us to drive you?"

"Nah, I'll just ask Uncle Ryu; I need to give him back his jacket anyway." She walked out of the bathroom pulling out her cell phone.

"If you trust him enough to drive you—" Eiri shrugged stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Thanks Uncle Ryu… ok see you in ten." Kira stepped into her black heals at the door, "I should be back in a couple of hours Uncle Shu" she said looking over to where he was working on a keyboard in the living room.

Shuichi pulled the headphones down from his ears, "Enjoy your time with Kone-chan and tell Ryuichi I said hi." He put his headphones back into place as she shut the door. "I wonder what Suguru will think of this arrangement."

"KI-CHAN!!"

Kira turned in time to see the redheaded ball of energy jump at her from the ticket line. She barely was able to lift her arms in time to catch her friend, "Hey, Kone-chan."

"I heard it was awful! I can't say I wasn't expecting him to do something, but come to the restaurant and interrogate Koto in front of everyone! Come on does he not trust you at all?"

"It's gotten around to everyone?" Kira asked in shock.

"Not at school, but the NG gang all know. I heard it from Dad when he was telling Mom. He heard it from Uncle Su who heard Aunt Nori and Uncle Ryu talking about it. They were in his office when he got the call, and he wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Tats doesn't already know."

"So now everyone's talking about me?!" Kira's hands went up to cover her face. "I guess I'm the hot topic of discussion. Let's make a headline out of it.

'DAUGHTER OF THE GRATE TOHMA SEGUCHI IS EMBARESSED ON HER FIRST DATE BY HER FAMOUS FATHER'

Wouldn't that just make everything easier for everyone?"

"Not whoever is printing that long headline" said a voice from behind her. Kira turned looking up at Makoto. He held out his hand, "Your eyes are beautiful gold, but I picked these off the table last night because I figured you'd want them back." She looked down and sure enough the two purple disks were sitting in his palm.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to run into you Koto."

Kira looked back at her best friend. She whispered to the smaller girl, "Kokone… What did you do?" Kira was thinking one thing _Dad's going to kill me; he won't understand that I didn't know __about this._


	3. K's Shot

Chapter 3 of _Glitter_

by: Amber Hermione and Casseia

Disclaimer: Gravitation, its characters, setting, etc are not mine or Casseia's. The plot belongs to us equally. We do take credit for Kira Seguchi, Makoto Sato, Kokone Nakano and any other characters that come to life as this story unfolds.

**

* * *

A/N from AH:**

Oh I know it has been so long since you've seen this story updated. We have just been so busy with school and our problems with real life. So we were talking fanfiction with a friend of ours and came across this complete chapter just sitting on my computer. So I took it upon myself to get more out there to you poor deprived readers. Please read and review as usual and we'll try to figure out what we want to happen next—or what you want to happen next.

_Amber Hermione_

* * *

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything?" the petite girl darted forward, "Hi four for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, please." She turned back to her friends, "it's about time they're getting the last movie out isn't it?"

"Don't changed the subject" hissed the irritated blond.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you want me to go—"

"No, Koto!" Kira turned quickly to him, "I want you here with us." She blushed when she realized how desperate she sounded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be its ok." The two grinned looking at each other and both blushed not knowing what to say next.

"So, who wants popcorn?"

"Kokone you couldn't have done any better if you _wanted_ to kill their moment." A girl walked up snatching the ticket from Kokone. "The movie will be starting in a few moments. Kone and I will get the concessions; the two of you go get us seats."

"A—are you sure Mizuko?" stammered the flustered blond.

"Yeah, come on Kone." The dark haired girl started to walk off when the redhead attached herself to her. "Not in a crowded place. Kone get off."

Kira laughed, "They remind me of two people I know."

Makoto put an arm around her casually leading her through the crowd, "both couples are cute; your uncles and those two. Theater six is this way."

Ryuichi Sakuma had driven Kira to the movie theater she and Kokone had agreed upon. Now he stood watching from a distance as she was greeted by first the intended friend then two more. _So, he's what all the fuss is about._ _He seems alright, but Tohma never wants the people he takes care of to become depended on anyone else_. Ryu's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar figure following after the couple. He sighed pulling his hat lower over his eyes, and bought a ticket before following.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm following orders, Ryuichi."

"He asked you to follow her?"

They filed into seats higher up in the theater, "and to let him know if she meets up with this guy." The two saw the couple take their seats closer to the screen. Ryuichi was about to interrupt, "which I still have not done, but I will if it is necessary." The previews were nearly done when the other two joined them with drinks and popcorn.

The vocalist sighed, "fair enough," and sat back as the theater darkened.

Makoto and Kira were picking the movie apart. "I can't believe they left that out! It's important!" Kira whined leaning closer to Makoto and gripping his hand in frustrated agony.

"At least they didn't cut out the silver doe. I know you and Mizu would be devastated." The boy consoled his fanatic friend. "Ah, here's Ron now."

Some time later as the movie continued the two couples became closer. The emotional Kokone was crying as Harry dug Dobby's grave in Bill and Fleur's back garden. She was crying into Mizuko's shoulder; the more controlled of the two just had an arm around her girlfriend while wiping an occasional tear from her own eyes. Kira held Makoto's hand as she too tried not to cry. He pulled her closer and put an arm around her. Makoto lent closer to her and swallowed touching her cheek. She opened her eyes surprised at his touch, and she held her breath.

There was a _zing_ as a bullet passed right between their heads and lodged itself into the leading actor Daniel Radcliff's head. Everyone in the theater was outraged as the screen went black and the lights came back. Kira dropped her head into her hands. She didn't even need to turn around to know who had shot out the screen.

"What the hell!"

"What's going on?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Who's the bastard that shot out the screen?"

"I want my money back!"

"Kokone," Kira whispered.

"Oh, man…" the girl moaned turning around to look up at the higher levels, "it's K."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Mizuko pulled her girlfriend and best friend to their feet, "before my dad or someone he knows shows up to secure the scene."

"Yeah, having a cop for a father is just about as bad as having Kira's dad, but your dad is cool Mizu." Kokone said as they emerged from the darkened theater. The sudden light made them pause, and this gave them the time they needed to think. The four went over to sit down on a bench outside.

"I can't believe K did that!" Kokone complained loudly.

"I can," muttered her partner.

"No, what I mean is that he ruined the movie! I've been waiting for that movie to come out forever."

"Guys, I'm just going to go back to my uncles' place." Kira slumped her shoulders.

The three friends looked back at their distraught companion. Kokone and Mizuko sat down on either side of her. They wrapped their arms around her. Makoto got up off the bench and knelt in front of Kira. He took her hands and looked up at her.

"Kira, this is my fault. If I hadn't tried to kiss you Mr. K wouldn't have shot at us. I don't want that to ruin your day with the girls. I'm going to go home so—"

Kokone hit both her friends on the head. "You're both idiots! Kira, you're not going to our uncles' place, and Makoto you're not going home. We are going to go find something else to do, and we're going to have a good time—got me?"

"Yes Aunt Nori," Kira grinned at her best friend.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" asked the redhead crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about—chi-bi." Kira jumped up from the bench and darted away with her friend chasing after her.

"Kira Seguchi I'm going to get you!"

"Oh I don't think so Kokone Nakano."

"Damn," muttered Mizuko as she watched her friends running around the bench in wide circles. She was the first to notice that they were being noticed. With a sigh she got up and waited for the two to run close enough for her to snag her lover from the chase. "Can the two of you _not_ run around screaming your famous surnames for all of Tokyo to hear?"

"Sorry" murmured the two in unison bowing their heads.

"Um," Makoto hesitated, "a crowd is forming."

"Well they'll surely know we were here now. Come on we need to get out of here." Mizuko urgently pulled her friends away from the mass of people who were watching.

In the President's office at N.G. Studios Tohma sat at his desk reviewing charts from local radio stations of their high ranking music. He smiled and made notes alongside sales reports. The door to his office opened abruptly and he looked up to see the walking stress case known as Sakano.

"What is it Sakano-san?" he asked in his usual calm tone. He would never let on what he was truly feeling at that moment; his business smile was always in place while in the presence of others.

"President Seguchi it is your daughter and—"

"Has something happened to her?" the man asked standing abruptly.

"Ah! No, sir!" said the frantic employee holding out his arms to push back the thought, "she was mentioned a moment ago on the news."

Without waiting for further explanation the remote was retrieved from the seating area and the TV was put on a news channel. The President's smile dropped as he saw the image of his daughter fleeing the scene, and the company she kept. His teal eyes narrowed as he returned to his desk and picked up the receiver to make a call.

K felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he didn't have to look to know who was calling. Through his dark sunglasses he observed the interior of the building he had just entered. Quiet music filled the coffee scented air mixing with the voices of a lunchtime crowd. He spotted the group he had been following standing at a table with two other boys. The American shifted his concealed weapon so he could reach his phone and opened it making a decision. He walked over to a table near the teenagers.

"K here" he listened for a moment, "I am tracking her as we speak. I would have called earlier but it's impolite to talk on a mobile phone in a movie theater." K smirked, "I didn't want to loose them in the crowd after they left." He watched Kira sit down at the table as the others went to go get food, "I'll let you know as soon as they settle on a location." K closed his phone and sat back pulling out what appeared to be an mp3 player. Adjusting the volume he could hear the conversation at the table. "Good, she has her cell phone with her."

"Yep you were seen. It's all over the local news websites." A boy with blue-black hair pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked up from the screen of his laptop.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Kokone trying to change the subject.

"Net-Buming what else?" asked a second boy with platinum hair who rejoined their table bringing a bottle of Ramune for each Kira and Kokone. Makoto and Mizuko came over with sandwiches for the two as well.

"Ah, Net-Buming" Makoto chuckled and looked at the confused faces of his female friends, "basically it's our term for using free wireless wherever we can find it." Makoto glanced at his friend's screen, "I thought I saw a camera or two." He shook his head as the footage was played again.

"Can we watch something else?" complained the redhead, "We're trying to get AWAY from Kira's Dad and that crazy Ameri—" she stopped when she spotted K at the next table. He waved with a big grin on his face. Kokone looked at the manically smiling American and promptly face planted into the table.


End file.
